


Mile High

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airplane Sex, Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mile High Club, Powdered Lubricant, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, SouRinFest, Sourinsummerfest, cursing, matching underwear, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin join the Mile High Club.</p><p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7530211">First Class</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleishaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/gifts), [catlady_chelsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady_chelsea/gifts), [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



> Well, I had a few requests, so...here it is! The NSFW continuation of [First Class](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7530211)!  
> (also, I'm behind on other requests, so this gift has an extra recipient, hehe)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Don't try this at home (or...uh, on vacation?)
> 
> Un-beta'd.  
> (I couldn't figure out how to end this fic, haha)

“Fuck, Sousuke—wait…!” Rin threw his head back with a gasp as the taller man latched onto his neck, sucking on his pulse point while one of his hands sneaked up and pinched a nipple through the redhead’s shirt.  “A-Ah…”

“Rin…” he moaned against his skin, kissing up to his ear and catching the lobe between his teeth.

“And…everyone thinks…I’m the biter,” Rin panted, chuckling a little when Sousuke nuzzled his neck in apology.

“Sorry. You got me all worked up,” Sousuke admitted, dotting kisses along Rin’s jaw until he reached his lips.

“Mm, well, I suppose this _is_ a little exciting,” he purred and nipped at the brunet’s nose.

They were smack dab in the middle of their ten hour flight from Australia to Tokyo and were currently intimately entangled in the first class lavatory.

“I’m surprised you suggested it, though.” Sousuke brushed Rin’s bangs out of his eyes. “You usually like to keep your private life, well…private.” He smirked. “Right, Mr. Olympian?”

“Well, I couldn’t help it, Sou.” Rin pouted up at him, brows drawn down in mock indignation. “You were saying such sweet things…”

“Hmm, does somebody have a praise kink?” The taller man chuckled.  Rin just mirrored his smirk and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck.

“Yup.”

“Rin-”

“Even if you _were_ talking to the fire extinguisher…”

“Rin…” Sousuke deflated.  “Seriously?”

It was true.  Because the flight had been overbooked, the two were seated away from each other.   Twenty rows apart, actually.  Rin in first class and Sousuke in coach.  And when the redhead went back to check on his boyfriend, he found him in a compromising position with the girl seated beside him.

It had all been a misunderstanding, but Sousuke went to apologize to him anyway, following him up to the first class bathrooms.  Only, he didn’t know which door Rin had gone in.  Even so, he delivered a heartfelt apology full of praise and loving words.

Of course, not being able to read a lot in English, Sousuke didn't realize he'd been apologizing to the emergency box.

“It was cute.” Rin giggled and Sousuke rolled his eyes, looking away.  “C’mon, Sou.” Rin brought and hand to his cheek and turned him back to face him.  “It got your point across and…” He bit his lower lip, crimson eyes staring up at Sousuke through thick lashes. “We’re in here, aren’t we?”

“Yeah…” Sousuke gave in, gently gripping the redhead’s chin and tilting his head up.  He pressed their lips together, sweetly at first, and then deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to run along the seam of Rin’s lips.  Rin eagerly accepted, his own tongue tracing the inside of Sousuke’s mouth.

Sousuke growled against his lips and lowered a hand to squeeze his lover’s ass, eliciting a keening moan.

“Sousuke…” he said breathlessly before he crushed their lips together.

The space was tight and it was hard for them to move around.  As with everything, their kisses were a challenge, a fight for dominance.  Often times, they’d roll around the entirety of their apartment before they finally fucked on the bed.  Or the couch.  Or the kitchen counter.  Or against the wall in the hallway.

“S-Sousuke…ah!” Rin whined, arching his back. “Ow, Sousuke…w-wait.”

The brunet pulled back, cheeks flushed and eyes clouded.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he panted, cerulean eyes searching Rin’s.

“The counter is digging into me.” Rin put a hand on Sousuke’s chest and pushed him back, reaching behind him with the other to rub the sore spot.  The counter was rather narrow, but Rin had been pushed up against the sink’s bump out.

“I’ll fix that.” Sousuke grinned and reached behind his lover, gripping the back of his thighs and hiking him up so he was sitting on top of the sink.  “Better?” he asked.

“Much,” Rin whispered against his mouth and then they were kissing again, all tongue and teeth and swallowed moans.  But then Rin let out a high-pitched shriek.

“Wassat?” Sousuke mumbled, his lips still pressed against his lover's.  Rin tore his away and turned back to look behind himself.  “Rin?”

“I turned the faucet on,” the redhead lamented.  “I’m soaked.”  Sousuke peered over Rin’s shoulder and saw the wet patch on his skin-tight jeans.  Thankfully, they were a darker wash, so it wasn’t too noticeable.  “Sousuke…” he whined and when the taller man looked at him, he had tears in his eyes.

“It’s not that bad…”

“This isn’t working.” Rin growled, surprising him. “They always made it look so easy in the movies.”

Sousuke blinked and then failed to hide a smile.

“And, uh…just what movies have you been watching?”

“Sousuke, this is serious!” Rin snapped and then pouted, his eyes downcast. “I just wanted to make love…”

“Rin…” He ran his fingers through his boyfriend's silken, dark red locks before he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  “We can always just wait until we’re home-”

“No!” Rin looked up at him, crimson eyes defiant.

Sousuke should have known better.  Rin never backed down from a challenge.

“We’re not leaving this bathroom until we’ve joined the Mile High Club.”

As ridiculous as that statement was, Rin had looked so serious saying it that Sousuke had to respect his decision.

“Okay.” Sousuke reached down and squeezed his boyfriend’s backside, ignoring the dampness there.  “Then let’s keep going.”

After their interruption, it took a moment to get back to their rhythm, but they managed, Rin sliding his lips against Sousuke’s, moaning into his mouth and bucking his hips when the taller man pressed forward.

“Fuck…” he moaned. “Sou… _c’mon_ …”

Sousuke pulled back, earning an impatient whine from his lover.  But when Rin saw the brunet’s hands move to the fly of his pants, he gave a wicked little grin, sliding his foot up the inside of his leg.

“I could be done a lot faster if you’d stop that,” Sousuke huffed, fumbling with the button until he finally undid it.

“Wouldn't you be done a lot faster if I _didn’t_ stop?” Rin teased, his socked foot pressing against the bulge tenting the front of his pants.

“Shit.” Sousuke hissed, gritting his teeth at the delicious friction it caused. “When the hell did you take off your shoes?”

“You were taking forever.” Rin shrugged his shoulders and then hopped off of the counter.  He unzipped his jeans and had them off in a second.  Impressive, considering how unbelievably tight they were.

Now they stood there, clad only in their shirts and underwear.

“Hey, we match.” Rin chuckled, reaching forward to palm Sousuke’s erection through the tartan fabric.

“You should know that-” Sousuke sucked in a breath when Rin gave him a squeeze. “You dressed me today.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” He moved his hand up and fingered the tip, delighting in the way Sousuke’s hips jerked.  He was about to say something else, a snarky remark about Sousuke's lack of fashion sense on the tip of his tongue, when he felt two strong hands grip his arms.

“Rin…” he growled, voice dangerous.

He blinked up innocently.  “Yes, Sou?”

“If you keep that up…”

“I know, I know.” Rin sighed. “And as much as I’d love to send you back to your seat with a mess in your pants-”

“Rin.”

“Sousuke.” He mimicked.

“How long do you think we’ve been in here?” Sousuke asked.

“I don’t know.” Rin frowned. “Maybe a few minutes?”

“And how long do you think everyone is going to stay asleep?”

They were flying overnight and most of the passengers had been slumbering away when they sneaked into the lavatory, but that didn’t mean that someone wouldn’t wake up and need to use the facility for its intended purpose.

“You’re right.” Rin nodded and peeled his underwear off, setting them on top of his pants.  “We’d better hurry.”

Sousuke’s mouth was on his again, one of his large hands between them, slipping off his own boxer briefs before he wrapped his fingers around their erections, causing Rin to whimper into his mouth.

“Fuck…Sousuke…just…” Rin panted between kisses. “Fuck me already.”

“Yeah…” Sousuke swallowed. “Okay.” He pulled back and reached for his pants, knowing he had a condom in his wallet.  But, after he retrieved the foil package, he realized they’d forgotten something very important.  “Lube,” he said, eyes wide.

“Hm?” Rin asked, looking up with dark eyes, his pupils blown.  He was languidly draped across the counter, his legs barely holding him up.  “What?”

“We don’t have any lube.” Sousuke raked his teeth over his bottom lip.  It wasn’t impossible to do it without it, but it would hurt Rin and that was the very last thing he wanted to do.

Plus, it wasn’t like they could have brought any with them.  Security was very strict about liquids and gels in your carry-ons and it would be weird trying to explain that during a random bag search.

“Listen, Rin, let me just take care of you and then-”

“Oh, Sousuke.” The shorter man shook his head and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Do you think I would have seduced you if I wasn’t prepared?”

“What?” The taller man raised an eyebrow.

“Remember that little shop we popped into on Oxford Street?” He gave a naughty little grin.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually interested in buying that thing they-”

“No, no, no.” Rin laughed. “But they were handing out free samples, remember?”

Sousuke didn’t remember.  He’d been too busy staring at the plethora of phallic objects and trying to look as threatening as he could to the customers who ogled Rin.

When Rin didn’t get the response he wanted, he rolled his eyes and reached for his pants, pulling out his own wallet and producing a small packet.  He handed it to Sousuke, who turned it over in his hands, cocking his head to the side.

“Powdered lubricant?”

“Just add water.” Rin beamed and pressed the button on the faucet again.  Though, this time his backside was away from the stream.

“You’re incredible.” Sousuke gaped.

“I know.” The redhead’s grin widened. “Anyway, you can stroke my ego later.” Sharp teeth came out to pull at his plump bottom lip. “For now, I need you to stroke something else.”

“Rin, really-”

“Shut up! I’m being sexy.” He pouted. “Now, cup your hands.”

Sousuke did as he was told and Rin maneuvered his hands so they were under the faucet.  He plucked the packet from his fingers and turned the water on again.  As soon as Sousuke's hands were full, Rin tore the packet open and poured out the powder, stirring it with his finger.

It took a moment, but soon the powder was mostly dissolved and it looked just like the water-based gel they used at home.

“Amazing, right?” Rin puffed his chest out.

“It’s a little lumpy.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” He narrowed his eyes and then turned around, bending to rest his elbows on the counter and sticking his ass in the air.  “Now, stretch me good, Big Boy.”

Sousuke let out a low growl and dribbled the lubricant over Rin’s behind.  The cool gel slid into the cleft of his ass and the redhead moaned.

“Sousuke…”

“Rin…” he breathed, putting a slick hand on one of his cheeks and spreading him open.  He reached forward and easily slipped a finger inside.

“More…I’m still…from this morning…”

“That was hours ago,” Sousuke argued. “Let me prepare you properly.”

“Sou, we don’t have _time_!” Rin whined and then let out a choked moan as Sousuke slid a second finger inside him.  “Yes…” he hissed.  “Fuck…yes, Sousuke.”

“Shh, Baby.” Sousuke scissored his fingers, leaning forward and hiking Rin’s shirt up so he could kiss the pale skin of his back.  It was a little darker than usual, since his sunburn had faded.  “You don’t want them to hear you outside, do you?”

“Maybe I do.” Rin said breathlessly, his fingers curling against the counter as Sousuke changed the angle slightly.  “Maybe I _want_ them to know what you’re doing to me.”

“Rin… _fuck_.” Sousuke was losing it.  He added a third finger, stretching as wide as he could.  He needed to be inside Rin now.

“C’mon, Sousuke.” Rin pushed back against his fingers. “Fuck me. _Fuck_ me.”

Sousuke wasted no time.  He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom.  He fumbled with it, his slick fingers unable to tear it open.

“Oh, give it here!” Rin took it from his clumsy hands and tore it open with his teeth. “Hurry up!”

The taller man nodded and rolled it on with practiced ease before lining himself up with Rin’s dripping entrance.

“Tell me if it-”

“Sousuke!” Rin let out an annoyed huff and reached back to grasp his hip, pressing against him until he was halfway inside.  They both let out a shuddering breath.  Rin removed his hand from Sousuke’s hip, shakily placing it back on the counter. He looked forward, for the first time noticing the mirror that covered the majority of the wall behind the sink. He stared Sousuke right in the eye. “Give it to me.”

Sousuke slid the rest of the way in, nearly losing it at the feel of his lover’s tight heat.

“Rin…” he gasped and pulled back out.

“Sou…suke…” Rin pushed back.  “Keep me full.”

“Fucking hell.” Sousuke cursed.  Why did Rin have to be so damn sexy?  He pulled out and thrust forward, setting a steady pace.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Rin moaned, tossing his head back.

“Keep your voice down,” Sousuke ground out.  Torn because he wanted to hear the absolutely sinful sounds spilling from his boyfriend’s lips, but he also didn’t want them to get caught.  He wasn’t sure what the penalty was for public sex at their altitude, but he didn’t want to know.

“Can’t…” Rin whined. “Too good…”

“Rin, please…”

“Then.” Rin looked over his shoulder. “Shut me up.”

Sousuke bent forward, his thrusts never slowing as he stuck his fingers into Rin’s mouth, the pads running over the points of his sharp teeth and pressing against his tongue.

“Mmph,” Rin hummed, closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around them.  He sucked on his fingers, his tongue swirling around the tips and driving Sousuke completely insane.

“I won’t last,” he warned.

Rin released his fingers with a wet pop.  “Me, either.”

“Let’s do it together.” Sousuke reached down and Rin was about to stop him, wanting to come untouched.  But instead of wrapping his hand around his neglected cock, he grabbed his thigh, hiking his leg up and changing the angle.

“F-Fuck…!” Rin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came, his body shuddering and his back arching.  Sousuke followed right behind him with a grunt, burying his face in the crook of his neck as their bodies shook.

They both took in heaving breaths, the tiny room suddenly feeling unbelievably cramped and hot.  The mirror was completely fogged over.

“Holy…shit…” Rin sighed, his head lolling back and resting on Sousuke’s good shoulder.  “That was…the hottest fucking…” he trailed off, absently gesturing with one of his hands. “What made you…?” he couldn’t vocalize his thoughts on Sousuke's sudden change of position.

“Wanted to try something new.” Sousuke panted. “You know. Spice things up?”

“Ah, because fucking in an airplane lavatory at forty thousand feet isn’t spicy enough for you.” Rin chuckled and then let out a hiss as Sousuke slid out.

“Sorry. You okay?” The taller man’s brows knit together in concern.

“Fine.” Rin rubbed his behind. "Damn, if I didn't love you..." He spun around and pressed a chaste kiss to Sousuke's lips.

"I love you, too." Sousuke smiled down at him.

“But, man.” Rin turned and let out a low whistle as he surveyed the tiny room. “We need to clean up.”

They’d just finished getting dressed and wiping everything down when they heard a knock at the door.  They froze.

Even though they’d gotten rid of all the evidence, it was still suspect for two people to be in a single-person lavatory at the same time.

“ _Um…yes?_ ” Rin called, his voice cracking.

 _"Are you alright in there?"_   It was one of their flight attendants.

_"Yes. We-erm-I'm fine."_

_"I came to tell you that the captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign."_

_"Ah, okay. I'll be right out."_

_"Very good."_

Sousuke released a breath from beside him.

"That was close." Rin put a hand over his heart.

"Yeah," Sousuke agreed and then drew his brows down. "So, how are we both going to get out of here?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SouRin Summer Fest!
> 
> Special shout out to Yaoi a Go Go for introducing me to Powdered Lubricant in an informative post they shared sometime last year. Finally got to use it! (In my writing, I mean, haha)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)! (or my NSFW tumblr [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com))


End file.
